


If you were church, I'd get on my knees

by caperolita123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caperolita123/pseuds/caperolita123
Summary: This fic starts right after they save humanity from certain doom and are waiting for a bus to take them back to Crowley's place. It's just major gross fluffy feels and just all kinds of explicit filth. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful show dropped in out of nowhere and consumed my life with its beauty. Aziraphale and Crowley are precious and deserve all the love and happiness until the rest of eternity. I have nothing to say for myself other than I blame these specific songs for all the nasty I wrote in the second chapter of this fic:
> 
> Church-Fall Out Boy  
> Believer- Imagine Dragons  
> Young God-Halsey  
> Gods & Monsters and Body Electric-Lana del Rey  
> Work Song-Hozier
> 
> I wrote and edited this myself because I was not about to let anyone proof-read this filth so please excuse any mistakes.

_We are on our own side now…_

Crowley’s words replayed in Aziraphale's head as he settled into his seat in the bus.

_On their own side… No more Heaven and no more Hell…_

Aziraphale sighed raking his right hand through his blonde curls and letting his fingers settle under his chin so he could use them as a headrest.

The Apocalypse was over, and Earth was saved but surely Heaven and Hell weren’t done.

 _Of course not..._ he thought... _not when they knew exactly who to blame..._

Aziraphale eyed Crowley cautiously. His head was resting against the window of the bus but thanks to his glasses his expression remained indecipherable.

_They would come for them…surely, they would…that’s what the warning from Agnes Nutter was all about._

Aziraphale swallowed nervously, bring the hand under his chin to pinch the bridge of his nose. He shut his eyes in an effort to calm himself, but both his heart rate and breathing quickened their pace.

 _Heaven and Hell are probably devising the perfect way to punish them right now_...He thought as images of Crowley being dragged away by Michael and Gabriel flashed through his mind.

_The punishment for treason had to be death… death… or worse…_

The images of Crowley screaming as the Archangels poured holy water on him now seemed like a not so distant future to Aziraphale.

The Angel felt his eyes start to burn with tears of frustration.

_All he and Crowley did was save humanity..._

_All they did was save the entire world from destruction and now they would get punished for it..._

_Probably get executed for it...It wasn’t fair…_

Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley again.

The Demon’s jaw was clenched and he was silently staring at his hands resting on his lap. He looked distant, most likely having the same train of thought as Aziraphale.

_Please…_

Aziraphale begged whoever would listen.

_Please don’t let them take him from me…_

The Angel took a deep breath, letting it out in a shudder as a tear crept down his cheek.

Before the whole Apocalypse mess started it had never seemed plausible to Aziraphale that he and Crowley's…. _partnership_ …would ever cease to exist.

Of course, there was always the risk of each of their sides finding out throughout the years but that’s why Aziraphale had always made it a point to place duty above their… _friendship_ …always.

Well, almost always, there were always times where they would both sneak off to lunch, or to take a walk in the park, or to a much-needed session of binge drinking at his bookshop.

It had been more than 6,000 years and like Crowley had mentioned… _they never checked up._

Until today, now it seemed like everything was quickly coming to a very finite end and Aziraphale wasn’t ready.

He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the home he had created on Earth. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to humanity, food, books, and wine. But most importantly… _he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Crowley_ …not after 6,000 of keeping him at arm’s distance thanks to a false sense of duty to a place where he never felt like he truly belonged.

Definitely not after 6,000 years of lying to himself about said friendship because he was too afraid that it was always _more_ than that.

Because it had always been more than just a friendship…he was just always too worried about Heaven and Crowley’s safety to allow himself any instance of self-introspection about whatever feelings may have been brewing.

For Aziraphale, it had been 6,000 years of restraint, 6,000 years of distancing himself on purpose, 6,000 years of tension from unspoken confessions that he would probably need 6,000 more years to finally come to terms with.

_He was out of time now…_

_They both were…_

Aziraphale let out a shudder that sounded a lot more like a sob as his breathing became increasingly more erratic.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, desperately trying to keep himself together even though he was silently spiraling.

In the seat next to him, he felt Crowley shift his posture and then Aziraphale felt a warm hand grip his own.

The Angel looked up to meet Crowley’s spectacles.

There was a gentle smile on the Demon’s face.

“Angel” he started in the softest voice Aziraphale had ever heard him speak in. “Everything is going to be ok. We’ll sort this mess out once we get to my place, yeah?” Crowley finished his sentence with a tender caress of his thumb across the back of Aziraphale's hand.

The Angel, as if on instinct, turned his hand over so he could lace his fingers with Crowley's. Aziraphale looked down at their intertwined hands and then looked up to give the Demon a teary smile.

“I hope so my dear” he said gripping Crowley’s hand and returning the caress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely NSFW warning for the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, here we are” Crowley stated walking into his flat and extending his arms to show off his place.

“Hopefully this won’t be the last time you’ll see it.” He said.

 _Ah…that was on his mind as well...t_ hought the angel.

Aziraphale followed as Crowley walked through his flat actively looking around with curiosity.

In the entirety of their friendship, Aziraphale could not recall ever setting foot in any of Crowley’s homes. Aziraphale was sure that if Crowley would have invited him over prior to the end of the world he most likely would have said no.

Partly because there was no way of justifying that to the Head Office and also because... of the repercussions of letting himself get that _close_ to the Demon.

“How come you’ve never invited me over before this?” The Angel asked gently inspecting a very ornate chair that looked more like a throne in an office-like room.

The place was cold and sleek, but it had an air of elegance and regality that was very… _Crowley_.

It was also incredibly neat and polished.

A perfect mirror of Crowley really.

The Demon always managed to look incredibly sharp and picture perfect everywhere he went.

“This place is…magnificent” the angel said to himself, admiring the way the stone wall rotated to let Crowley move on to the next room.

“I honestly didn’t think you would have said yes” Crowley answered his question from the distant room.

Aziraphale continued walking through the place, briefly stopping to inspect a very peculiar looking statue of what seemed like two angels…wrestling?

The angel tried to not over analyze that as he moved on to a room that appeared to be some sort of plant nursery.

The wall opposite of the angel spun to let the demon through.

Behind him, Aziraphale could make out a very familiar statue of what seemed like a giant bird with outstretched wings.

He stared at it until the demon returned.

_Could it be from the church back in 1941?_

“Here” Crowley said snapping Aziraphale’s thoughts back.

He handed the angel a glass filled with ice and an amber liquid that seemed to be Scotch.

"I guess these times call for something stronger than wine" The angel stated while taking a sip and admiring the verdant plants in the room.

Even in the dim light, the angel could tell the plants were the most beautiful and perfect of their species. Aziraphale was thoroughly impressed.

“Crowley these plants are beautiful, I had no idea you fancied gardening so much” he stated, turning towards the demon.

“They know better than to look anything other than beautiful, Angel” the demon said as he opened the large glass doors in the room that led to a balcony. Crowley motioned for the angel to follow as he walked out. Aziraphale followed, sipping his Scotch and closing the glass door behind him.

The view was breathtaking.

The fluorescent streetlights made the city look as if it were bathed in twilight. It was a quiet but beautiful night out.

Aziraphale couldn't help but feel as if he were looking at the city from Heaven’s point of view. He raised his glass to his lips and took a sip before placing it on the edge of the balcony, turning to look at the demon beside him.

Crowley looked _ethereal_.

The fluorescent twilight of the city reflected off his Auburn locks beautifully, making him look as if he were glowing in the quiet night.

“Do you think Heaven and Hell will come knocking at the door tomorrow morning Angel?” Crowley asked, not taking his eyes away from the view. His glasses perfectly mirroring the glow of the cityscape before them.

Aziraphale wished he’d take them off, he knew Crowley's golden eyes would be shinning beautifully right now.

“I suppose” replied Aziraphale, wiggling a bit closer to the demon.

“I’m certain they won’t sweep this whole fiasco under the rug” he paused “They both know who to blame remember?” Aziraphale gave Crowley a small smile but Crowley hadn’t turned to look at him.

Crowley cleared his throat. “Earlier, on the bus ride here, what brought you to tears Angel?” he asked.

“Well,” Aziraphale started, then took a gulp of his drink before continuing “We are in a rather dire situation with both Heaven and Hell after us and I couldn’t help but think-“ The Angel’s mouth kept moving as if looking for the right words.

Aziraphale nervously picked at the condensation drops of his glass while looking for the right words.

At this pause, Crowley turned to look at him. “You couldn’t help but think what?” Crowley said. His voice sounded hoarse and somewhat strained.

Aziraphale looked up at him.

The angel then shuffled closer until his left shoulder and arm were flush against the demon.

Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley. They were _centimeters_ apart. He was close enough to be able to see Crowley’s beautiful slitted eyes through the dark lenses.

“I couldn’t help but think about how we are out of time” Aziraphale stated, his voice barely above a whisper continuing to look at Crowley’s eyes behind the darkly tinted sunglasses.

“I couldn’t help but think about how after 6,000 years there are still so many things I want to say to you, so many things that we have yet to experience, so many things I still want to do…with you…by my side” Aziraphale blinked the moisture that was suddenly rushing to his eyes. “I guess I always thought you would be a constant in my life, Crowley, and now that what could literally be the last night in our existence is quickly coming to an end I still can’t find the right words to tell you just how much you mean to me” Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s glasses.

“May I?” The Angel asked. Crowley gave a small nod as Aziraphale gently removed the spectacles to place them gently on the edge of the balcony.

Aziraphale locked eyes with him and sighed.

Crowley's eyes were beautiful, reflecting the city lights like pools of molten gold.

Aziraphale felt breathless at the sight.

“I’m sorry I was such an oblivious fool, my dear.” He started. Bringing both of his hands to cradle Crowley’s face with his thumbs gently caressing the Demon’s sharp cheekbones.

Crowley took in a shaky breath while snaking his hands around Aziraphale’s lower back to bring him closer.

Crowley broke eye contact as he leaned in to press his forehead against Aziraphale’s, feeling the angel oh so gently caress his cheeks.

“I’m sorry I was always so guarded and so worried about distancing myself from you….I was in denial…for so…long” The angel continued in a softer voice barely above a whisper.

“Crowley…the truth is that…you were never going too fast for me” Aziraphale, holding back tears now, nudged Crowley’s face upwards so that their eyes could meet.

“I just couldn’t meet you where you were at. I was so afraid….” A tear rolled down the angel’s face as Crowley held him tighter.

"I was so afraid of what Heaven might do to you if they found out I was in love with you” Aziraphale blinked away tears as he gasped at his own words.

Unable to maintain eye contact through his tears he looked up to the night sky.

“Do you think it’s too late to go to Alpha Centauri?” The angel said, smiling up at the cosmos as tears flowed freely.

Crowley, who had been quite uncharacteristically speechless throughout this entire exchange, slid both of his hands up Aziraphale’s back to bring him in.

The angel locked his arms around the demon’s neck, sighing into the embrace.

Crowley had always questioned as to whether destiny existed but as he stood in his balcony with Aziraphale in his arms, a part of him knew that this was the reason as to why he fell and found himself in The Garden on that fateful day 6,000 years ago.

Even after thousands of years, Crowley could still remember Aziraphale’s worry the day he casually gave away his flaming sword to a mortal out of sheer compassion.

He could still remember Aziraphale’s warmth as he sheltered him from the rain out of kindness even though the Angel ended up soaked after the downpour.

He could still remember his awe in the angel’s action as he thought to himself… _This one’s different..._

“Oh, Angel…” He started, his voice soft and trembling.

“Aziraphale I thought I lost you today,” He said as he tightened his arms around the angel. “I thought Hell had finally caught up with our act” He let out a shuddering breath. “I thought that they had burned you with hellfire and I was never going to see my best friend again,” He said, angling his head so he could hide his tears in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck.

“I couldn’t run away to Alpha Centauri” He sniffed. Straightening up so he was able to look into Aziraphale’s teary blue eyes.

Crowley unwrapped his arms so that he could bury his hands at the base of Aziraphale's neck. His fingers carding through the pale curls at the nape of his neck, his thumbs resting on the edge on the angel’s jaw.

Aziraphale sighed, unhooking his arms from the demon’s neck and bringing them to rest comfortably against Crowley’s chest.

Crowley took in a shuddering breath as he locked eyes with Aziraphale. “I couldn’t leave because….Angel” Crowley started, emphasizing the last word with a stroke of his thumbs along the angel’s jaw.

“Angel without you there’s no other galaxy or nebula worth living on” Crowley stated, letting the tears drift down his cheeks. His grip on the angel’s head was firm but gentle.

“Aziraphale, I won’t let those bastards take you away from me,” Crowley said. “I’m not going to let them, Angel. Not after 6,000 years of being by your side.” Crowley stated, bringing their faces closer together.

“Angel, I want you.” Crowley sobbed. “I want you and your bookshop. I want you and your lunch dates. I even want you and your stupid magic tricks. I want your kindness and your compassion, and I want all of you. Forever. Just you and I for the rest of eternity and I’m not going to let Heaven or Hell take that from me. Ever.” The Demon blinked away tears as he brought his right hand to gently hold Aziraphale’s chin with this index finger as he swiped his thumb gently over the angel’s lips.

“Aziraphale I love you,” he said. “I’ve loved you for 6,000 years.” The Angel blinked more tears away.

“Oh Crowley” he whispered as he gripped the lapels of the demon’s jacket, pulling him in to crash their lips.

The kiss was quick and chaste. Aziraphale and Crowley both separated to look at each other in brief surprise, only to pull each other into a series of kisses with enough passion to make up for their lost time.

Aziraphale’s lips were soft and pliant against Crowley’s slightly chapped rough ones. Crowley returned his hand from the angel’s chin to the base of his neck to pull him closer. Aziraphale gave an approving moan as his hands moved to rest around Crowley’s neck, changing the angle so he could slip his tongue inside the demon’s mouth.

Crowley’s breath stuttered as the Angel gently licked into his mouth, slow and gentle at first but gradually gaining momentum as the demon moaned into his mouth.

_They were all they ever needed..._

_Heaven and Hell be damned..._

Aziraphale deepened the kiss, turning them so that his back was against the balcony and the demon’s body was pressed against his.

Crowley growled in surprise at the sudden press of their bodies, quickly recovering to kiss at the angel’s neck while his hands reached up to work at Aziraphale’s bow tie and shirt.

Aziraphale’s breath hitched as he felt Crowley’s tongue trace the shell of his right ear and venture lower down his neck.

The Angel shifted his head, allowing the demon access to kiss and suck at his collarbone.

He whimpered as the demon trailed gentle kisses up his pulse and jaw, moaning as he crashed them back together.

Crowley kissed him deep and bruising and, at this moment, Aziraphale was glad he didn’t actually need oxygen to live. Crowley tilted his angel’s face to leave a fiery kiss full of tongue and sharp teeth that left them both quite literally breathless.

They paused.

Separating to take in the moment.

 _Thousands of years_ of unconditional and unspoken affection had finally come to an end.

Leaving them a breathless, tangled, mess held together by the ineffable forces of the universe.

Aziraphale sighed, tracing his hands up Crowley’s shirt, looking up at the demon’s fiery eyes as he slipped the jacket off his shoulders.

“Crowley…” The Angel sighed. Reaching up to undo the Demon’s ridiculous looking tie while keeping eye contact.

“I want you too,” Aziraphale said sounding breathless as he slid the tie off Crowley’s neck.

Crowley growled, gripping the angel’s shirt to pull him in for a searing kiss.

Aziraphale’s head spun as he opened his eyes to realize that Crowley had miracled them to his bedroom.

“Angel….you can’t just say things like that.” Crowley muttered as he unbuttoned the last button on his shirt, letting it fall to pool at his feet.

Aziraphale let out a sigh at the sight of the shirtless demon.

Crowley stepped closer to him, yellow eyes locked on him. The demon looked at him like he would tear him apart.

_Something that Aziraphale would gladly allow._

He took Aziraphale's hands and placed them on his chest, encouraging his angel to _touch_.

The Angel’s mouth moved but no words were formed as he traced every inch of Crowley’s chest, wanting to commit it all to memory.

Meanwhile, Crowley’s deft fingers were hard at work helping Aziraphale shrug off his coat, vest, and unbutton his shirt to let it fall to the ground next to his.

“Crowley, you’re perfect” The angel breathed out and the demon pulled him in for another bruising kiss as he moved them closer to the bed.

Aziraphale felt his calves hit the edge of the bed.

“Aziraphale…” Crowley whispered as he trailed his hands down the angel’s chest until they reached his belt.

Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s blue eyes for affirmation, holding his breath and praying to whoever was listening to not let tonight be the first and last time he sees the angel’s eyes this full of desire and adoration.

The angel turned to look at the bed and then at his shirtless demon.

He gave a firm nod, feeling like the flames in Crowley’s eyes were _lighting him on fire_.

In one swift move, the demon pulled off the angel’s belt and fell to his knees, dragging Aziraphale’s pants and undergarments with him and freeing Aziraphale's arousal.

Crowley then sighed as he raked his nails up Aziraphale’s trembling thighs.

He trailed open-mouthed kissed up the angel's right thigh as his left hand massaged the left one.

The angel’s breath hitched as he carded both of his hands through Crowley’s fiery locks.

Crowley’s right hand came up to grip Aziraphale’s hardening cock. The demon then tilted his eyes upwards to meet Aziraphale’s.

Silently telling his angel that he was the only ethereal being he would ever _kneel_ for.

Aziraphale gasped at the sight as Crowley pulled him into his mouth without breaking eye contact.

The Angel yelped and the grip on Crowley’s head tightened, eliciting an appreciative moan from the demon.

The Angel gripped Crowley’s hair firmly as the demon closed his eyes and moved up and down his length. His movements fluid, repetitive, and _delicious_ as he added his right hand for extra friction.

Crowley flattened his tongue and _dragged_ from base to tip along the underside of Aziraphale’s cock at an _excruciatingly_ slow pace. Taking a moment to look up at the Angel.

Aziraphale looked absolutely _wrecked_.

His mouth was hanging open in an inaudible gasp, his cheeks were flushed, and sweat was dripping from his temples as his legs struggled to keep him standing.

Crowley felt like he was slowly being engulfed in hellfire as he listened to every gasp, whimper, and moan that left Aziraphale’s angelic mouth. The Angel whimpered as the demon swirled his tongue around the head. One of Aziraphale’s hands moved from Crowley’s hair to stroke tenderly at his cheek.

The demon looked up at the angel and _grinned_ before swallowing his cock to suck from base to tip.

A loud moan escaped the angel and Aziraphale felt like he had discorporated and recorporated.

“My God Crowley” Aziraphale breathed out, pulling the demon up so he could kiss him.

“Don’t bring her into this Angel” He playfully whispered into Aziraphale’s mouth.

The angel, not so gently, pulled on Crowley’s hair to expose his neck so he could lick along his pulse and bite at his sharp jaw.

The demon _hissed_ with pleasure as Aziraphale drew him in to lick his parted lips and the tip of his tongue. Crowley pulled forward to bite at the angel’s lips in return.

Aziraphale pulled back, breathless, and perfect. Electric blue eyes raked down Crowley’s flushed chest and grinned.

_Neither Hell nor Heaven had a place for them anymore._

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in by his snake-shaped belt and roughly pushed him onto the bed.

Crowley growled in approval as he came up to rest on his elbows. There was an ethereal glow to Aziraphale as he slowly climbed onto the bed. Blue flames seemed to light up his eyes.

_Desire and lust were definitely a good look on him..._

Crowley licked his lips at the thought.

Aziraphale’s hands came up to unbuckle the snake-shaped belt, unceremoniously tossing it over the bed and moving on to unbutton Crowley’s pants. The angel slid them off in one clean move to reveal the demon’s black boxers.

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, letting a hand cradle the demon’s face as he planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Aziraphale trailed kisses down Crowley’s face and down his neck and collarbone. The angel raked his fingernails down the demon’s side as he sucked and bit along his chest.

Crowley let a loud hiss as the angel sucked a bruise around his left nipple, gently biting it before pulling off. Crowley let his head hang back as Aziraphale kissed down his toned abdomen.

“You’re so perfect, and suave, and sexy.” Aziraphale breathed out onto Crowley’s stomach. Emphasizing every compliment with a kiss.

The angel then hooked his thumbs on the hem of Crowley’s underwear and peeling them off to reveal the demon’s excited and leaking cock.

Aziraphale leaned down to kiss along the base, taking in Crowley’s small gasps as encouragement. He then gripped the demon with his right and leaning in, swallowed him to the base.

Crowley gave an obscene moan as his elbows dropped and his hands rushed to snake through Aziraphale’s blonde curls.

The angel then opened his baby blue eyes to meet Crowley’s yellow snake slitted ones and tilted his head to drag his open mouth from base to tip. Crowley gave a loud hiss as Aziraphale’s pink lips closed around the head _sucked_ , venturing lower and swallowing the entirety of the demon’s length.

Aziraphale continued his motions, adding his hand for extra friction.

Crowley whimpered and writhed under him, making noises that Aziraphale would’ve never thought were possible for the demon to make.

The angel dragged his hand up and down the demons length venturing _lower_ to suck at his balls and perineum.

Crowley cried out in pleasure as Aziraphale licked and tugged on the delicate skin.

“Angel..mmmh..” Crowley moaned, moving his hips forward to meet the slow and delicate pumps Aziraphale was giving his cock.

The approval fueled the angel as his other hand gripped the underside of Crowley’s leg as pulled up.

Crowley _screamed_.

Not caring if any occult or ethereal entities were listening in because Aziraphale’s tongue was circling his opening.

Aziraphale moaned in reply as he licked and sucked at the tight ring of muscle.

Crowley was a stammering, shuddering mess.

“This is just _ahhh_ …” He gasped as his hand gripped Aziraphale's curls tighter “Sacrilege. Is what this is” He gasped out, rolling his hips, arching his back, and craning his neck against the bed to let out an absolutely pornographic moan.

Crowley spread his legs wider to let his Angel, lick and suck him open.

“Please….Angel” Crowley pleaded.

Aziraphale obliged.

One miraculosly slick finger rounded his entrance and pushed in.

Crowley threw his head back in a silent scream.

The stretch was foreign but oh so satisfying.

The angel was delicate and patient as he pushed his finger in and out looking at the demon for any signs of discomfort.

Aziraphale climbed up farther up the bed so he could eliminate the space between them, bringing his less occupied hand to cup the demon’s face and look into his eyes.

Crowley’s fire red hair was plastered to his sweat-slicked face and his cheeks and lips were flushed the prettiest shade of pink.

“Crowley…dear…you’re breathtaking” Aziraphale said bringing the demon’s face in for an open-mouthed kiss.

Crowley moaned into the kiss as Aziraphale pushed in another slick finger.

Aziraphale deepened the kiss as he worked his fingers in and out to gently stretch the demon underneath him.

Crowley whimpered into the kiss, feeling as if heavenly lightning was dancing on his skin and firing up all of his senses with every drag of the angel’s fingers.

Aziraphale broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Crowley’s.

“You’re so beautiful dear” He breathed out ad he pushed in a third slicked digit. Crowley gave a needy cry at the additional stretch and the angel peppered kisses across his cheeks as he worked him open.

Aziraphale quickened the pace as he noticed Crowley’s cock twitch with arousal at every pump of his fingers.

As the demon’s moans grew _louder_ and _needier_ the angel decided to curl his fingers.

Crowley’s vision went white as he arched back to give a needy whine.

Crowley felt like he had lost all control of his body and all that was left was raw nerve endings and pleasure.

The demon looked up at Aziraphale. The angel’s blue eyes were half-lidded in pleasure and he was smiling beautifully at him.

Crowley gripped the back of Aziraphale’s head and brought him in for a heated kiss. Hungrily licking into the angel’s mouth and breaking the kiss with a bite to the angel’s lower lip.

“ _mmmmm_ Angel…. _please_ ” Crowley gasped “I need… _more_ …. _mmmmmhmmah_ I need you Angel” Crowley moaned as he rocked his hips to meet the pace of Aziraphale's fingers.

The demon’s pleas did not go unheard as the angel shifted to quickly take out his fingers and replace them with his tongue.

“AHH!...AZIRAPHALE!” Crowley gasped out, both of his hands darting to his side to grip tightly at the sheets.

Aziraphale stopped what, Crowley was convinced was the devil’s work (Because no angel should be that good at that), to climb back up the bed next to Crowley.

Aziraphale’s blue eyes tenderly scanned his body until they reached his own eyes, reaching over to tenderly slick his sweat-soaked locks away from his face.

“I love you” The angel whispered as he closed in for a tender kiss. Aziraphale’s hand rested on the side of his face and Crowley reached it so he could interlace their fingers.

“I love you too” The demon whispered back as he grabbed their hands to pin Aziraphale back and climb on top of him.

“CROWLEY?!” The angel gasped out at the sudden change in position.

“Relax Angel” Crowley said as he doubled over to plant an innocent peck to the angel’s lips.

Crowley pulled back, rising to his knees as he reached back to grip the angel’s erection, maintaining eye contact as he miraculously slicked him up. Aziraphale whined. Both of his hands coming up to rest on the tops of Crowley’s things.

“Angel…” Crowley began in a tender voice barely above a whisper as he shifted to align Aziraphale’s slicked up arousal with his entrance.

“It was always, and forever will be, you, Aziraphale” He said as he sunk down to engulf Aziraphale’s erection to the hilt.

“OH CROWLEY” Aziraphale gasped out.

The demon _hissed_ at the _delicious_ _stretch_ from Aziraphale’s cock.

Crowley placed a gentle hand on Aziraphale’s chest to steady himself as he lifted off his knees.

Aziraphale whined as Crowley lifted himself all the way to the tip only to lower himself back down on the angel’s cock with much more force than the first time.

“C-Crowley ah…” Aziraphale moaned. The demon rolled his hips with every rise and fall and _grinned_ as he watched the angel come undone underneath him.

Aziraphale let out small punched out gasps with every single one of Crowley's motions. The hands resting on Crowley's thighs began to wander, exploring the demon’s beautifully toned body.

Aziraphale felt as if every roll of Crowley’s hips was setting him on hellfire. It was new and overwhelming to Aziraphale to be this close to Crowley, to be _engulfed_ in the demon’s _heat_ , and be set on fire with desire and lust.

It was never something Aziraphale thought an angel and demon would be capable of doing but then again… _they were something else entirely now_.

_On their own side…existing only for each other._

Aziraphale lifted himself into a sitting position, bringing Crowley into an embrace.

Crowley gasped at the new angle and entangled himself with his angel.

They kissed tenderly as Crowley resumed the rocking of his hips.

This time, Aziraphale rocked his own hips to meet Crowley’s motions.

“I love you Crowley” Aziraphale whispered between tender kisses.

“I love you, Angel” Crowley whispered back.

They kissed, trading, and tasting the words back and forth to each other until neither of them knew when they were kissing or when they were speaking...but it didn’t matter because the words had always clung in the air between them unspoken but true for over 6,000 years now.

They kissed, held, and rocked each other into oblivion.

No longer paying enough attention to keep their wings from materializing into their reality.

They rocked and moaned into each other, forgetting where one ended and the other began. They were the perfect concoction of passion and tenderness…of occult and ethereal…the perfect balance of _Heaven_ and _Hell_.

They were good and evil perfectly packaged into _unconditional_ and _everlasting_ _love_.

Aziraphale slid his hands up Crowley’s back to caress the junction were Crowley’s back and wings met. The feathers were soft and plush compared to the scaley feel of the skin surrounding them. Crowley shivered into his hands.

“My dear…” Aziraphale breathed out after a kiss. Crowley looked beautiful in his arms. His soft pale skin was surrounded by the contrast of his raven colored wings and eyes that lit up like hellfire with every thrust of the angel’s hips.

“You’re ethereal” The Angel whispered, tilting Crowley’s head back to kiss him with a passion that rivaled the fire burning in Crowley’s eyes and suddenly...they were both falling.

Aziraphale shifted them, laying Crowley underneath him on the bed and lifting one of his legs to deepen the angle of his thrusts.

“mmmmAH ANGEL” Crowley gasped as Aziraphale thrust deeper into him.

He draped his arms over Aziraphale’s shoulders, bringing the Angel closer to him.

Aziraphale’s impeccable white wings closed around Crowley’s peripheral, the only thing filling his vision was Aziraphale’s rosy skin, his perfect golden curls, and his electric blue eyes.

Eyes that had always been so guarded but were now alight with so much, lust, passion, desire, and…love that the demon wished to never have to break eye contact again.

“Aziraphale you’re so beautiful” He whispered, laying a tender kiss to the angel’s lips

“You’re perfect.” He said.

Aziraphale then quickened the pace, bringing a hand in between them to stroke Crowley’s arousal. The demon moaned with need as he rocked his hips in unison with the angel’s thrust and the pumping of his hand.

Crowley whined with need as he felt himself getting closer to release.

“ _mmmhm_ Crowley… _oh_ , Crowley” Aziraphale repeated the demon’s name like a prayer, worshiping his body, and drinking him in like fine wine as he drove deeper into him.

Crowley’s moans became needier and it was his turn to desperately chant the angel’s name. He poured out desperate _I love yous_ as a final wave of pleasure overtook him and he spilled himself all over the angel’s hand.

“Beautiful” Aziraphale worshiped as reached for Crowley, bringing their foreheads together as his thrusts became more erratic.

As the angel’s hips gave the last forceful thrusts, Crowley hissed with overstimulation as he felt Aziraphale’s cock drag deeper into him filling him with the angel’s release.

Aziraphale sobbed at the sensation and pulled the demon into a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

They held each other for some time, relishing in the afterglow and enjoying the sound of the other’s heartbeat.

Crowley wrapped his legs around the angel and gently ran his hands along Aziraphale’s back. His hands wandered to his soft white feathers and ran back up the angel’s neck to snake through his pretty blond curls.

“You think we’ll get another chance to dine at the Ritz dear?” Aziraphale asked, pulling back to look into Crowley’s pretty yellow eyes.

Crowley smiled tenderly and pulled the angel in for a sweet kiss.

“Of course Angel, no one is going to separate us” He grinned “We’re _ineffable_ ”

Aziraphale chuckled at Crowley’s use of the word and pulled his demon in for another kiss.


End file.
